warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Sap
Sweet Sap is a collab by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart and Spottedpool599. Two shy cats And one prophecy that may threaten them forever And ruin the chance of love. Chapter 1: Sweetpaw Sweetpaw crouched under the blazing sun. ''Wow, it's hot out today. ''She flicked her tail. "Come on, let's go hunting!" A mew sounded behind her. She turned to see her sister, as well as their mentors, Silverclaw and Amberfang. "Alright." She padded out into the forest. It was a beautiful day. The oaks blew in a light early newleaf breeze. The morning sun had just finished rising so she had all day to try and find something. She padded towards the small training clearing. The sandy earth underfoot was baked from the sun. Dawnpaw settled next to her. "It's a warm day, isn't it? We'll be lucky to find any prey. I bet you all the prey will be sleeping." Dawnpaw mewed. "We have all day." Sweetpaw mewed dismissively, padding off to find a bird or a squirrel. She padded stealthily towards a tree that smelled strongly as if a thrush nested there. She spotted a hollow in the tree and made it her destination, digging her claws into a pawhold and scrabbling up to a low branch. Her paws felt hot and sweaty, and she got tired quickly. By the time she got to the hollow, the thrush had heard her lumbering up the tree and she had to climb all the way back down again. "Mouse dung." She muttered, barely managing to not yell and scare away all the prey from here to River bend. ''River bend! ''She thought. ''Of course! Fish will be easy to find and it'll cool me down! ''She scrambled down the tree. "Ah!" She heard a startled yelp just as she was about to jump to the ground. ''What on earth? ''She peered through the branches to see Branchpaw, another apprentice from her Clan. His sandy brown pelt was bristling. ''Ugh. The mouse-brain's always scared of something! ''She quickly took back the thought. She had to try her best to be nice to every cat. She jumped down, shaking out her pelt as she landed. "It's just me. I was hunting." "Oh." The brown apprentice gave his chest an embarrased lick. "Sorry, I was startled. I probably scared off all the prey. "That's fine. I was actually headed to go fishing." Sweetpaw nodded politely and headed off to River Bend. ~**~**~ Sweetpaw padded back into the Camp, her head hung. She had gotten a scolding from Amberfang because she hadn't caught anything. The fish had moved towards the hills where it was colder because the river was drying up in the sun. Fortunately, she didn't look bad because Dawnpaw hadn't managed to catch anthing either. Sweetpaw padded towards where Flamestar was sitting near the center of the clearing, sharing tounges with his mate. "Flamestar?" Sweetpaw padded up to the Clan leader, and her father. "Yes?" Flamestar nodded to the apprentice. "I didn't catch anything. Can I have an excuse to eat some prey?" "Of course." He nodded to his daughter again. "It's a hard day for hunting." The sky was starting to cloud over, but it was still warm out. Sweetpaw padded up to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse. She walked over to sit near Branchpaw, her sister, and Nightpaw. Chapter 2: Branchpaw Branchpaw shifted nervously as Sweetpaw came to sit next to him. He still felt the stinging embarassment that tormented him because he showed cowardise. Too much, in the eyes of other cats. Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Spottedpool's fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Collabs